


Teacher

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tension, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: You feared him...but you couldn't deny the admiration you held for the man under which you trained...[Kylo Ren x Reader]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Teacher

_"I don't want to see you waste your potential where it doesn't matter. I can help you."_

You clutched the handle of your blade firmly within your palms, its low humming sending small vibrations up your forearm, into your shoulder. The metal scraped against your skin, and your arms trembled, as if your burden increased the weight of even the tiniest object ten fold. Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, you raised your eyes to your opponent. 

Frames of silvers outlined empty sockets, black holes where two eyes should be. The crimson glow of his blade reflected within the metallic sheen of his ebony mask. His tall, lean form stood perfectly still, waiting for your next move.

The muscles in your face tensed as you attempted to keep the buds of fear from blooming any further. 

_”Fear is your enemy.”_

Your teachers engrained this into your mind since your first step on the path to becoming a Jedi. 

Emotional control, as peaceful and even as a lake covered in a sheet of ice.

But, for one having experienced pain, insecurity, and betrayal, such a task proved difficult.

_”You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force.”_

_”Embrace your fear, and unleash your hatred.”_

Upon your entrance into the First Order, immediately, the ways of the Dark Side held an irresistible appeal to you. The words of Kylo Ren lured you closer and closer to the intoxicating strength of this forbidden realm of the Force.

You could feel just how you wanted.

You could think what you wanted. 

You could hate all those that ever hurt you as deeply as you desired.

Yet, something hid within the darkness, something terrifying, that prevented you from fully surrendering to its power. 

With a sharp breath, raising your lightsaber, you waited for his command.

He remained perfectly still for a moment as if to assess your current state of mind. 

_Just a little closer..._

Then, he nodded, and you charged.

Sparkles flew as the sabers collided with a crash. Pushing against him was like pushing against a wall of iron, and he used little strength to stop you. Sweat trickled down the contours of your face as the heat radiated along your face.

“Again,” came the deep, synthetic voice.

With a gasp, you stumbled back only to come again with more determination.

One strike, then another, then another. 

It took every muscle fiber in your body to keep up with his quick movements. It took every ounce of concentration and focus to predict his actions even a second before he stroke. Your heart violently pounded fueling your panic. Tiny remains of the saber jumped off the blade and landed on your skin, like sparks from a fire. You winced at the burns left behind. 

But, what was a little discomfort when your life would hanging in the balance in such battles to come?

_Fight or flee._

_Win, no matter the cost._

_Survive._

Your back screamed in agony as it bent to the pressure of him pushing you down. You held firm despite your bones creaking and trembling at the weight. Your eyes glued to the abysmal blackness within the mask. 

Your blood ran cold with terror the more you lost yourself within those shadows. 

Unable to withstand the sharp jabs to your vertebra, you crumbled to the ground with a yelp. Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, you sheathed your lightsaber and clutched at the source of your pain.

“Damn,” you muttered to yourself.

Your teacher’s shadow canopied over you. You dared not look up out of the immensity of your shame. With a click and a hiss, he removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm. He lowered himself to your eye level, and you sensed the intensity of his gaze piercing through you like the frigid point of an icicle. Your throat constricted, and swallowing felt like swallowing a large rock 

Causing you to gasp, he firmly took your chin between his fingers, forcing you to make eye contact with him. You had the courage to neither breathe nor blink.

He revealed nothing. His black hair casted shades over his pale face. His lips, his cheeks, his brow, every muscle remained relaxed. His brown eyes were impenetrable doors. The gloomy aura surrounding them suggested a chaotic world of secrets, burdens, desires he stored away, a constant reminder of something he lost, something he desperately wanted. 

You witnessed traces of this vulnerability in his fits of uncontrollable rage. You saw this weakness when he isolated himself with his anxiety when the pressure from his authorities pushed on his shoulders. 

But, here, you being his subordinate, you only saw your teacher, your new master in the ways of the force. 

At this moment, you needed to feel nothing but respect,

and fear.

With a quick breath through the nose, he released you and rose from his spot.

“You’re holding back,” he said, brushing off his sleeve. “How are you expected to advance when you refuse to let go?”

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled.

“Don’t apologize,” he retorted. “Your training has only begun.”

Placing a hand on his hip, he watched you as you finally gathered the strength to stand and face him. Wiping the sweat from your brow, you once again pulled your weapon from the confinements of your robe. As you stood ready for action, lightsaber droning, Kylo Ren slid his mask back onto his face and turned to you.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, teacher,” you replied.

In turn, he turned on his menacing, red blade, balancing expertly between his fingers.

“Good. Now...

again.”


End file.
